This should be good
by Still-Me-Pockets
Summary: If you wanna know what it's about then read it :
1. What's up with that?

Obviously I don't own teen titans…….

Chapter 1:

"Soon we shall rise and so will earth without the teen titans. If you're with us be with us. Divided we will fall but together **OUR** world will **STAND**!"

"Our world will STAND!" many voices echoed through the halls of a particular building in a particular place. One voice stood out it was cold and monotonous. The familiar masked figure walked up to a row closer to the front.

"The titans shall fall!" all of the voices in that particular place echoed out

6 Months later

_Titan's tower_

"Dudes have you noticed that there hasn't been a major villain around Jump in like half a year?" Beast boy wondered aloud.

"I mean sure the occasional robbery but-

"Might as well not question it." Autumn said walking towards everyone

"Besides I have a feeling something big will happen soon anyway I can feel it." Autumn finished

"I have to for some time I've used some spells hoping it would work but none so far." Raven joined the conversation

"It's starting to get suspicious. I know! I put a tracker on Slade last time maybe he hasn't noticed!"

"Even if he did I guess it's worth a try." Cy said walking to the super computer with Robin

"While we find it can you and Autumn try to find out what's happening like try looking into the future." Robin suggested Beast boy walked to the guys.

"Where does it say he is?" BB asked

"Egypt?" Cy said puzzled

"Cairo, Egypt to be exact." Robin concluded

"AAauugggghh!" The heard Autumn scream clutching her head just as Raven left her room to tell them if she found out anything.

"I think I know wha-

Raven stopped when she saw her teammate on the ground clutching her head.

"Raven do you know what's wrong with her?" asked Robin worried about his cousin.

"I think that…." Raven looked up

"The future was too much for her." She said

"We must get Autumn to the infirmary now!" Star almost screamed she was truly worried for her friend.

**..T:T..**

Autumn woke up in the infirmary with a huge headache.

"What happened?" She asked

"When you looked into the future you screamed and past out."

"Wow wonder bread when you say it like that I sound like a wimp." She said before her memory came flooding back.

"There are a couple people who we need to watch they are in danger someone's out for them someone young… like us around 16 but…. Evil. he has control of Trigon, Slade, and he has Uncle Al…"

Autumn told Robin what would happen and eventually most teammates all she knew up to when she passed out. She hasn't smiled in a while which is weird for her.

"Well," he said

"I think we're going to Egypt." He said and got his team together

Autumn, Raven, Beast boy, Danni, Kid Flash, Cy, Screech, Toni, Bee, Speedy, Auqualad, Mas y Menos, Ashes, Star and himself. That was his team against the evil he would have to face, No THEY would have to face. It was a risk, from what they heard these were the best titans for the job.

When you're a titan you fight for truth, justice, and the last slice of pizza but they were about to fight for the future of four of their friends. That's what being a titan is fighting for what matters in the end. That is what the no his no THEIR team would do.

**..T:T..**

**Not very good but it's a start yup I started another. This is going to be good …. Hopefully **

**Please review**

**Peace, love, happiness!!**


	2. Tships in Cairo

Chapter two: things are getting interesting

While the titans were stuffing suitcases into their respective T-ships across the lake Red-x was planning something… he was pacing back and forth he was thinking something well of course he was you're technically always thinking but this was a little different. As a green ship flew over his head he attached himself to it's underside the ship started to pick up speed and as it went over seas Red-x started to think it wasn't a good idea but didn't want to go to the top from fear of being detected.

On the other side of the green ship things were a little different.

"So tell me again why I have to ride in the ship…" Kid Flash asked over his headset

"Because bird brain thinks you'll do something stupid…" Crome answered in a bad mood… technically he wasn't picked for this trip for obvious reasons I mean he is half vampire, but Toni bugged him and mat into going so that the team would be "complete"

"I heard that and no I don't I just think that after we get there we should come up with a plan together." Robin answered over his own headset.

"Guys I have to use the facilities…" Toni said meekly

"GUYS!!!" Danni screamed "Toni has to "make a sacrifice" we should stop real quick…"

"We'll be there soon can you hold it Toni?" Robin asked her

"I don't know but I can try" She answered…

* * *

~Cairo~

Red-X was confused upon arriving in Egypt he snuck off quickly. Toni pretty much ran out of her teams T-ship as fast as KF but she might've absorbed it…

"So what now oh mighty leader?" Danni asked her cousin sarcastically

"We should check in…" Robin answered walking towards the hotel.

"Okay… well I could've thought of that…" She said following half this missions team into the hotel.

* * *

Toni ran to the hotel followed by 2 shadowy figures who were having an argument.

"I'm not mad at him per say…. I just think every once and a while he could slack off on this whole evil thing…" one of them said as if continuing a rant but saying the evil part lower than the rest of their words

"Well he does consider himself an evil genius…" the other one said with a deeper voice while a cheap wig slid off their head they were sure to shove it back on before most saw it.

"Your wig falling off again Flex?" FrostbiT, the obvious girl, asked her boyfriends poor excuse for a subordinate.

"Yeah, yeah…. Just let's hurry up before someone tries to stop us." He covered up the obvious embarrassment for having to cross-dress by picking up his pace.

"Fine …." FrostbiT answered calling over her walkie talkie to yet another person "Mina now would be good!" she yelled as a different figure tore a hole into the bathrooms wall with Toni over her shoulder she was wearing a red ski mask.

"MINA! a little less obvious next time!" FrostbiT yelled at her dragging the butterfly like person to the Jeep parked outside the building with Toni still on her shoulder.

* * *

After checking in Robin brought all his stuff to the room he turned after hearing the noise and saw two mysterious people and Toni on ones shoulder

"TITANS GO!" He yelled running but continued when he noticed they were still up stairs

* * *

_**Was it horrible do you want more?**_

_**Well good news bad news**_

_**Good: I got over writers block**_

_**Bad: I'm putting SugarHigh n hold because I want to rewrite it but IDK anyone who was reading it so yeah.**_

_**Other: My brother might continue it though (SugarHigh**_


End file.
